club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ye Knight's Quest 2
Ye Knight's Quest 2 is an event at the Medieval Party 2017, Medieval Party 2018, and Medieval Party 2019. It is a quest that consisted of multiple rooms with various challenges, and your penguin has to complete these challenges to reach the end. This room is accessible from the Cave, along with the other quests too. During the quest, you can obtain the following items: *Toothbrush Pin *White Noble Horse *Dragon's Gold Challenges #To start, the player had to throw snowballs to distinguish the burning touches. These touches were in the hands stone king, queen, jester and knight. After each touch has been successfully put out, the dragon which was blocking the path will sink into the lava revealing a stone path leading to the next challenge. #In the second challenge, the player had to play a mini game which involved moving a key towards a lock. Once the key reached the lock, the door would raise revealing a cave. #Upon reaching the cave, there was an area where you could collect the Noble Horse. In addition, there are numerous warning signs and a burnt knight helmet. #Once the player leaves the cave they will enter a fight with a robotic dragon. To defeat it the player will have to throw snowballs into a water barrel. When it is full the player must click the button on the water cannon while it is flashing green, doing so will spray the dragon. Repeat this process 2 more times to beat the dragon. The dragon will react and sometimes breathe fire which will evaporate the water meaning it will have to be refilled, throwing snowballs at the dragon will stop this attack. After the dragon has been beaten, the player will gain access to the treasure room. It has two prizes for the player to collect, Dragon's Gold and the Toothbrush Pin. You can repeatedly collect the Dragon's Gold as it is a furniture item. Trivia *When a player threw a snowball, it would melt when it hit the floor. This is because the area was surrounded with lava meaning water would evaporate. *It is located beneath the Volcano. *There used to be a glitch where you were unable to reenter the treasure room. This has since been fixed. *After the quest has been completed once, the paths will automatically be unlocked or alternatively will require you to press a red button. Gallery Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 1.png|Fire puzzle room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 2.png|Sliding puzzle room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 2 complete.png|Sliding puzzle room (after completing the quest) Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 dragon room.png|Dragon room (2017 and 2019) Medieval Party 2018 Ye Knight's Quest 2 dragon room.png|Dragon room (2018) Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 treasure room.png|Treasure room See also *Ye Knight's Quest 1 *Ye Knight's Quest 3 *Magic Quest Category:Medieval Party 2017 Category:Medieval Party 2018 Category:2017 Category:2018